


Twelve Years

by dancedance_resolution



Series: the AMCU (Andi Mack Cinematic Universe) [5]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: It's a wedding, M/M, but see the summary/notes for explanation of that situation, sequel to a sequel to a dumb-binch-juice fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancedance_resolution/pseuds/dancedance_resolution
Summary: Twelve years.Cyrus Goodman had known TJ Kippen for twelve years.---One minute.In one minute, Cyrus Goodman would walk down the aisle and marry TJ Kippen.(an introspective tyrus wedding fic that's ~unconventionally written~. this is a sequel requested by tumblr's @luzawithtofu to a sequel i wrote to a fic by tumblr's @dumb-binch-juice. it can be read as a stand-alone but i highly reccomend reading @dumb-binch-juice's work!!!)





	Twelve Years

**Author's Note:**

> @dumb-binch-juice's original fic and my first sequel: https://procrastinatingsquirrelll.tumblr.com/post/187719348459/we-are-gathered-here-to-play-a-tyrus-fic
> 
> See summary for explantion of the sequel situation. The only thing you won't understand if you don't read @dumb-binch-juice's fic and my first sequel (both of which are linked above) is the twist tie reference, but still PLEASE READ IT IT'S GREAT

Twelve years.

Cyrus Goodman had known TJ Kippen for twelve years.

Eleven years.

It had been eleven years since Cyrus Goodman first kissed TJ Kippen.

Ten months.

Ten months ago, Cyrus Goodman was sitting in the third booth from the back in The Spoon when TJ Kippen got down on one knee.

Nine months.

Cyrus Goodman had been getting piano lessons from Emily Kippen for nine months, each Thursday making progress on Thelonious Monk’s “The Man I Love.”

Eight weeks.

It had been eight weeks since Cyrus Goodman had asked Andi, Buffy, Jonah, and Amber to collectively be his best man.

Seven weeks.

Seven weeks ago, Cyrus Goodman had managed to convince TJ Kippen that they should have an assortment of chocolate-chocolate-chip muffins instead of a wedding cake (and seven weeks ago, TJ Kippen had secretly changed the bakery order to include some blueberry-macadamias as well.)

Six days.

Cyrus Goodman’s stress and nervousness about the wedding had completely faded six days ago when TJ Kippen showed up to Cyrus’s work to announce that he had found “something old _and _blue” for the wedding—his Bash-Mitzvah hoodie.

Five days.

It had been five days since Cyrus Goodman had received the completed glass ring from Andi and Walker, which perfectly encased the twist tie from all those years ago.

Four hours.

Four hours ago, Cyrus Goodman had walked into Andi’s apartment’s bedroom, which displayed a hand-drawn paper sign on the door, pronouncing “Hair and Make Up Studio.”

Three hours.

Cyrus Goodman had scrapped his written vows three hours ago, and had instead decided to begin with the line “We met at the ripe age of thirteen, and immediately I knew we must get married in order to get the tax benefits! And also because, y’know, I loved you. I love you,” and, from there, let his words flow free in the moment.

Two minutes.

It had been two minutes since Cyrus Goodman had made eye contact with the smiling and supportive Bex, who was sitting in the back row, and had flashed her a nervous but gleeful thumbs up.

One minute.

In one minute, Cyrus Goodman would walk down the aisle and marry TJ Kippen.

In the future, they would look back on the recording and laugh. They would laugh at Jonah’s shoddy camera work; laugh at how Marty playfully bragged to Buffy that he understood more of the _Sheva B’rachot_ than she did; laugh at how seeing Cyrus walk down the aisle had left TJ speechless for a solid minute; laugh at Buffy’s too-loud cheers when they shared their first kiss as husbands; laugh at the adorably determined look on Cyrus’s face as he played the piano for his husband during the reception. In the future, they would look back on the recording and become teary-eyed. They would feel a lump in their throat as they watched TJ and Cyrus rest their foreheads on each other during their first dance; feel a lump in their throat as they watched TJ lean on Cyrus’s shoulder as they sat at a table, taking a momentary break from dancing to catch their breath and appreciate each other; feel a lump in their throat as they watched the look on TJ’s face when he saw the glass ring; feel a lump in their throat as they watched the look on Cyrus’s face when TJ played a surprise slideshow of them during the reception, which included a rather blurry picture of him and Cyrus on their “fake wedding day”—TJ’s taped-on veil receiving chuckles from the wedding guests—that Adam must have taken when they weren’t looking. In the future, they would look back on the recording and smile. Their smiles would be warm and appreciative and enamoring; their smiles would remind each other why they were here, together.

Why they were them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Reminder to read all of @dumb-binch-juice's work because Madame Juice is a queen! 
> 
> Here's the link (again) to the original post and first sequel in case reading this inspires you to go read that: https://procrastinatingsquirrelll.tumblr.com/post/187719348459/we-are-gathered-here-to-play-a-tyrus-fic
> 
> Comments/kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
